


new terms

by WattStalf



Series: Ever-Changing Terms [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Read, Sequel, Tags to be added, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wetting, and then i got encouragement and you know what that does to me, as always i hate myself, dont, i didnt want this sequel but the ideas wouldnt leave me alone, i dont know where im going with this, im so sorry, male omorashi, more bullshit by me, please dont tell my mother in law about this, so i unproudly present to you, this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to terms and conditions.<br/>Now that Negan is in captivity, Rick attempts to forget what has transpired between them, but finds himself unable to move on. Andrea is willing to help in any way that she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FINE A FEW OF YOU ASKED FOR IT SO HERE IT IS  
> THE SHITTY SEQUEL  
> I HOPE YOU'RE GODDAMN HAPPY BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL AM NOT

It shouldn't have been surprising to Rick, how Andrea listened to him after his brief stay with Negan. Of course, she didn't hold what happened there against him, knowing better than be jealous of something that Rick had been brought into without much of a choice otherwise, but even when he began to confess to her exactly what had happened, she was a better listener than he would have expected from her.

There was confusion, sometimes anger, in her eyes when he described the things done to him, and when he got up the nerve to tell her that, more often than not, he found himself enjoying it. Perhaps in another time, she might have judged him for it or even left him, but she of all people knew the way the world they lived in could mess a person up. She allowed herself to understand that some part of him made him want to be hurt and degraded in that way, and she did what she could to not make him feel ashamed of that part.

He felt bad for thinking that she wouldn't be this kind to him, but it was hard to trust anyone not to judge him when he couldn't help but judge himself. The dependency he had formed with Negan during that time still scared him a bit, even knowing that he had defeated the man and kept him as a prisoner of his own. He visited him when he could, under the guise of checking on him, but really it was to remind himself that he was doing just fine without it.

But even so, there was a pull that he could not deny, and every conversation they had where both could so easily pretend as if nothing had ever happened between them only reminded him of that pull. He didn't know if Negan felt it or not, but it was there for him, and it was hard not to want to go back when he knew that he could get what he needed there.

Andrea did her best to give it to him, and her best was pretty damn good. She was stronger than she looked and she could hold him down; it would be hard to genuinely fight her, especially given his physical limitations. And when she wanted to be, when she knew that he was okay with it, she could be cruel and she could tease him and mock him and make him beg. She could do almost everything he needed, but still, there were things missing.

~X~

When Negan began to crack, Rick noticed it almost immediately. The syrupy politeness in his voice, that was only there to cause spite, was fading, and every so often, he would start to sound serious when he insisted that he wanted to be trusted. He began to seem almost eager for Rick to notice the change, to comment on it. It was as if there were something he wanted now, and that something was not just his freedom.

“It wouldn't kill you to think a little better of me, you know,” he said one day. “I've been so well-behaved, I wouldn't blame you.”

“You really think my opinion of you could improve based on something like that?” asked Rick with a sneer. He was good at pretending to feel more powerful than the man behind the bars. “Not after everything that's happened.”

“I know you still think about all that shit,” he replied. “I know you've gotta still remember that. And say what you will about it and call it whatever you want to, but you gotta admit, it was pretty fucking intense. And that doesn't just go away like nothing, does it?”

Rick took one last look at the smile Negan gave him and knew he was being manipulated, and he turned and left without another word, before it could start to work on him.

~X~

Andrea was jealous. She knew that she shouldn't be and that it was petty and that Rick had been through more than she could understand, but she was still jealous because there was someone who could give him what he needed and it wasn't her. There was someone who had brought out a side to him that she couldn't satisfy, and often, Rick went to him, close enough to touch him.

But she knew that he didn't do anything, and that was not why she was jealous. She knew that he wouldn't betray her like that, but she also knew that if he did, things might be better for him. Negan could at least give him the things that she couldn't, and then she could have the Rick that didn't need that to herself and wouldn't have to be so damn jealous all the time.

She often wondered, if she could go back and join in with all the people she thought were crazy when she was younger, making an Apocalypse Survival Kit, or something to that extent, what she would put in it. Never had it crossed her mind that a strap-on would be considered a necessity, and never would she have thought she would catch herself wishing she could just go out and buy one. Maybe that would have solved the problem in a much more simple fashion, but that ship had sailed long before she had even known it was boarding.

~X~

The next time Rick visited Negan, he started off their discussion exactly where it had left off. “You do remember, don't you?” he asked. “How fucking intense it was? You ever wanna go back to it?”

“I'm not the one who's a prisoner this time,” Rick replied. It was not a real answer, but it was better than admitting the truth.

“That's true, that's true, but...” Negan grinned, and Rick again felt the impulse to leave, but he didn't. “But, you know, who says things gotta stay the same?”

“And what do you mean by that?”

“Well, if I'm the prisoner this time, I think the outcome I'm going for it pretty fucking obvious.” There was that look of sincerity in his eyes that had become more and more frequent, as if there were an eagerness to please, that that was what he wanted just as much as his freedom.

“That wouldn't work,” Rick said, catching himself before he said anything else. “If you think you can trick me into something like that, if you think you can... _seduce_ your freedom out of me, or whatever it is you're trying to do, it isn't going to work.”

“'Negan, you're trying to seduce me!'” he said, in a mock-scandalized tone, and dissolved into laughter. “Why do you have to take everything so damn seriously?”

His laughter followed Rick all the way home, even when it was out of earshot.

~X~

He didn't want to tell Andrea about the proposition, but she could tell right away that something was bothering him and did not let up until he admitted what had been said to him.

“So, what, he wants you doing the same stuff to him?” she asked.

“I guess so. I don't really know what he wants, he isn't exactly easy to read.” He sighed. “I'm sure it's some bait to be set free, or an escape attempt, but...”

“But you could arrange things so that didn't happen,” she replied. “He'd take his time before he really tried anything and you know it. And you know as well as I do that he wouldn't escape, just like that. Not without a plan.”

“And plans take time, and if I was careful, sure,” said Rick, “but that's all implying that I take him up on it.”

“Which you want to,” she said. “You don't have to pretend you don't. Something I'll never fully understand happened when you were in captivity, and now you're considering his offer.”

“I don't know if I could do it even if I tried. It's not the same, you know.”

“But maybe different is what you need to finally work through this. If it worked, wouldn't that make things better?” she asked. “Isn't it worth a shot?”

“Are you encouraging me to do this?”

“I'm not encouraging you, really,” said Andrea. “I'm just...letting you know that the option is out there. And that I won't stop you and that I won't be upset. It won't change anything, and if this is what you need to work through things, then I won't get in the way.”

“I don't want to do anything that you're not comfortable with...hell, I'm not even comfortable with this, and I don't want you to think that this has anything to do with how I feel about you...”

“I know. Honestly, I...” She sighed. “I might feel better, knowing that you're getting what you need. It's selfish of me, but I kind of hope that if you get that with him, things might start to go back to how they were with us.”

He assured her that he did not think she was selfish for that and then let her know that he would think about it. That night, he got no sleep, as he imagined what turning the tables wold entail and if he could even handle it. But whether he could or not did not matter; the decision had already been made.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kill me


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you know if you ignore the plotholes it's almost like they aren't there?  
> fuck my life

“Think about my offer?” Negan grinned at him from behind the bars, already knowing he was right.

“I'm taking you up on it,” replied Rick, “but you'd better not even think about trying anything. I'm not stupid, and I know you probably think you can use this to your advantage, but I'm not going to let you do that.”

The other man burst out laughing. “Jesus Christ, you are not letting that shit go, are you? You ever think maybe this is to earn some fucking trust? And that maybe I'm trying to earn that trust for a good reason?”

Rick shook his head. “You can't expect me to believe that.”

“I can't,” he agreed, “but I'm working on it. Besides, I think you've gotta already trust me, at least a little bit. You know with just the two of us, wouldn't be too hard for me to try something.” Again, he laughed.

“I wouldn't be so sure about that,” said Andrea, stepping into the room. Negan quirked a brow, his grin not fading. “He's not alone down here.”

“So you're gonna watch, huh? Didn't know Rick had a freaky little girlfriend stashed around.”

Andrea flushed, but glared at him. “I'm just within earshot to hear when Rick wants to come back down.” She held up a key ring, jingling it.

“I'm going to be locked in with you,” said Rick. “So if anyone gets hurt over this, it'll only be me.” What a stupid thing to take such a huge risk over. He was an idiot for needing this so much, there was something seriously wrong with him that he would ever take a risk like this. It was all so fucked up, but even now, he couldn't talk himself out of it.

Andrea kept a gun on Negan while Rick unlocked the cell and let himself in, handing the keys to her through the bars. Negan did not move an inch through all of this, and Andrea locked the cell again, trapping them together, but still he did nothing threatening. At least for now, he was serious about this.

“You sure you're gonna be alright down here?” she asked.

Rick nodded. “I'm sure. I'll let you know when we're...done down here.” He could hear Negan snickering behind him, and Andrea rolled her eyes before she waved a bit and went for the stairs. They listened for her until they could not hear her steps anymore, and then Rick finally turned to face Negan.

The man did not look as menacing as he had expected, and he still did not make a move to try anything. “So?” he asked. “What's the plan?”

“Shouldn't I be asking you that?”

“Oh, Rick.” Negan shook his head. “Didn't I just get through explaining this to you yesterday? How the fuck am I supposed to get you to trust me if you're my prisoner in everything but word? You gotta be the one making the plan this time.”

For a brief moment, he didn't know what to do or say to that and he was lost, but he was no stranger to how this worked. He had been on the other end and he at least knew what direction to take this in, and at the end of the day, he was supposed to be a leader.

“You should know what to do then,” he said, keeping his voice a hell of a lot more steady than he felt. “So how about you suck me off?” There were a few agonizing seconds where he was afraid that none of this was real, that his demands would be met with laughter, that he was in way over his head, but then Negan got to the floor, ready to do as he was told.

“Never done this before,” he said. “Forgive me if I'm not the best, but we already talked about this. I'm not into men or anything like that.” As if saying that changed anything that went on between them.

Rick closed his eyes as Negan unzipped his pants, and he expected to be embarrassed for already being so hard, but even though their roles were reversed, he was still so used to letting himself be shameless with Negan. He heard him let out a breath before he felt a damp warmth surrounding his cock as Negan started to bring him into his mouth. Rick shuddered as he closed his lips.

The lack of experience was obvious in that he could not take much into his mouth without gagging, and when he began to suck, it was slow, hesitant, and awkward. Still, it felt good, because it always would, and he relaxed into it, letting Negan do the work for now. He realized too late that he hadn't made Negan beg, or anything like he had been made to do, but they were too far in for that now.

It felt good, but it did not feel much different than if he were getting it from someone else. Andrea had more experience and did not hesitate so much, but otherwise, with his eyes closed, it might as well have been her, and even when he opened his eyes and looked down, seeing Negan's head bobbing did nothing for him. This was not what Rick needed from him, and it was not worth the risks he was taking or what he was asking of Andrea.

In the end, it took a lot of remembering the past and a lot of trying to imagine what it would be like if the tables were turned again to get him there. When he felt himself getting close, he tapped on Negan's shoulders a few times before pulling away from him, and he finished himself with his hand.

“What a gentleman!” Negan said, cackling while he watched, and it was the closest they had gotten to what Rick actually wanted. “You done after that, or you wanna try to fuck me?”

Rick couldn't imagine taking this stupid illusion that far, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to get into it enough to actually do that. He couldn't even picture himself doing it, and he knew that it wasn't what Negan really wanted either. The man was trying to take this far because he thought this would aid in gaining trust, but that wasn't what Rick was after, and he didn't want to try to take the lead in this.

“I don't think so,” he muttered. “Got other stuff I need to take care of today.” He didn't feel any better about this; in fact, he was starting to think this had only made things worse.

~X~

Andrea couldn't really hear them very well from where she stood, but she was not as far away from them as she was supposed to be and she could still vaguely hear them talking and she could make out Rick's command for Negan to suck him off. She felt a heat spreading between her legs, felt the familiar ache of arousal setting in, and she knew that she couldn't help but listen a little more.

There wasn't much to listen for, but she quietly inched a little further down the stairs until she could hear Rick, breathing heavily and occasionally letting out quiet little moans, and she pictured the scene in her mind. Though she tried to resist, she soon slipped a hand under the waistband of her pants, rubbing at clit frantically and biting her lip to keep quiet.

It took her less time than she cared to admit to get there, and her knees went weak as she was wracked with the tremors of her orgasm. She could barely steady herself against the wall, and she felt her face heat up in humiliation even though she knew that nobody knew what she had done. It was, she knew, wrong of her to think about what was going on in that way, but she had been on the outside for so long that being this close to the real thing was too much for her.

Andrea was jealous, but now she wasn't sure exactly what her jealousy meant.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soon enough we'll actually set up the goddamn plot or lack thereof  
> hahahahahahhahahhahahhahha im so sorry


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter with no smut but who fucking cares this story is dumb anyway maybe i shouldn't try to put plot into stupid porn

“Beg me,” said Rick.

“Same as yesterday?” Negan asked.

“Just do it.” It was his last chance to make this work, even though he knew it wasn't much of a chance and that it really would not work.

“Oh, please, Rick,” he crooned, looking like he was struggling not to laugh. “Would you please do me the oh-so-esteemed honor of letting me suck your dick?”

“If you're not gonna be serious about this, I'll leave,” Rick snarled, as if that were any sort of punishment for anyone but him.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” said Negan, who was not sorry in the slightest. “This is just taking some getting used to. Bet it's harder for you though, huh?”

“Just shut up and do it,” he muttered, and before he could stop himself, he added, “Please.” And it felt so right that he couldn't hold back anymore. “Please, please, please, just _do it_ , please.” He should have known that he could never really get away from needing to beg for it.

Even so, it still felt wrong when Negan finally did it, and he still felt like things should have been the way they were before.

~X~

If he didn't feel helpless, if he wasn't giving himself over completely, if he wasn't the prisoner, it wasn't right. Rick couldn't have it any way but what he had been conditioned to need, but he wasn't the prisoner anymore and he couldn't submit to Negan when he was the one with the keys.

“How are things?” Andrea asked him, when they laid down to sleep that night. “If you don't mind talking about them, I mean.”

“I'm not...” He sighed. “It isn't right. I hate saying something like that, because it's not right either way, but the way things are now don't work for me.”

“You need it exactly the way it was before,” she said, sighing. “I guess I knew that was how it would end up, but I'd hoped things might work out this way.”

“I can't give him that much power, not now. Even if it's just imaginary power and it's just over me, I can't let him get into that mindset again,” he said. “I was so close to having him broken, you know? Keeping him unchecked is just going to make it that much harder to keep him in line.”

“What if...” Andrea paused. “Listen, I don't want to...I didn't mean to listen, but I heard you guys yesterday and I...listened again today. I know that's really fucked up and all but I ended up getting...way, way more into it than I expected to. And I know it's even more fucked up that I'm even considering this, but what if there was someone else there to keep him in line? What if someone else had power over him, and controlled just how much power he had over you?”

“You don't mean...you want to be a part of this?”

“Not if you don't want me to,” she said quickly. “I just thought that, since I had some experience with you in that department, I could help. Maybe it might take me and that bastard to make things right for you. And I can't say I'd mind being a part of it either.”

“He's dangerous,” Rick said, but already he imagined what it be like to have Andrea there, ordering Negan around so that Negan could order him around. It really was the perfect plan, and having Andrea with him could only make things better.

“You act like I don't already know that,” she replied. “I didn't forget everything we went through with him. But you can I can handle myself, and so can you. It'd be me and you against him if it came to that, but I don't think it will.”

“I don't want to drag you any further into my mess,” he said, “but if you want to be a part of it, then I sure as hell can't stop you.” He smiled at her, hoping that she would know that she didn't have to do this if she didn't want to.

“Let's break the news to him tomorrow,” she said. “I bet he'll be overjoyed, honestly.”

~X~

Overjoyed didn't cover it.

“You're shitting me,” he said with a grin. “This is all some big joke, right? Trying to pull a fast one on me?”

“We're being serious,” said Andrea, “but you've still gotta behave yourself. Don't think just because I'll be down here with you guys, that you can try anything.”

“After being locked up in here and not getting any, and then only getting to suck your boyfriend's dick, you're telling me I can finally get some pussy,” he replied. “You don't even have to _ask_ me to behave myself.”

“This is on our terms,” Rick said quickly.

“Actually, from how you've described this new arrangement to me, it's all on her terms,” Negan replied, and he turned to Andrea. “Now, I just gotta know that these _are_ your terms. This is your fucking choice, right? Not just doing this because Rick told you to or because you feel like you have to, right?”

“My choice?” She snorted. “This was my whole idea.”

“That's more like it!” Negan laughed and shook his head. “That is so much more like it. I knew you were freaky all along, didn't have me fooled.”

Rick watched the way the two of them interacted and he could feel a heat pooling in his stomach, something unlike anything he'd felt before. He'd known the excitement he felt with Andrea and the excitement he felt with Negan, but this was both of them and this was more, and it was more than just the most practical solution to his problem.  _This_ was what he really needed.

“So, what do you say, boys?” Andrea was grinning now. “You ready to get down to it?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> negan about to be in the show in this new episode, i gotta finish this story before the next season starts cos i know seeing him is just gonna take the wind out of my sails  
> it's bad enough reading the comics and remembering how i fucking ruined him, now i gotta see him on tv too? god hannah stop writing


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go, more bullshit  
> I've joked with a few people about starting a Negan lovers support group, to help accommodate all the new fans the show dragged in, but honestly, if anyone were actually interested, it wouldn't have to be a joke, I'd be totally down for a skype group chat or some shit idk

Andrea had taken up this role with enthusiasm, because she had found a way to be there for Rick without taking away this side of him, and she had found that there was a side to herself that wanted to be a part of this. She had always ignored whatever she felt when Rick recounted stories, but when she was actually faced with them in person, when she could actually listen to it as it happened, there was no more denying it, and so she was all too eager to take part.

It came as a second nature to her by this point, and she ordered them out of their clothes with no hesitation. Rick had made sure they brought something to be used as lubricant and she handed it to Negan, not needing to explain what purpose it would serve or what her intentions for them were.

“So, you wanna watch me fuck him?” He didn't need it explained, but he said it aloud anyway.

“Only if you quit talking and actually do it,” she replied, and he laughed.

“Damn, you know how to pick 'em,” he said to Rick. “Well, you heard the nice lady. Time to get reacquainted, huh?”

Andrea saw something shift in Rick's gaze then, and she would have expected him to need to be forced to the ground, would have expected him to need a lot of coaxing before he actually gave himself over to someone that he openly despised as much as he did Negan, but that was not what happened. Instead, he dropped to the ground without any urging, getting into position.

She had always admired Rick for his strength and control, but seeing him broken like this affected her in an entirely new way. It was one thing to see someone at top strength; it was another thing entirely to see someone so strong brought to their knees and to know that it was something that she now had a bit of control over. She found herself breathless with anticipation when Negan got down with Rick, kneeling behind him and working two slick fingers into him.

“Starting to get a little tight again,” said Negan with a laugh. “Still opening right the fuck up for me though, aren't you? You've almost got me thinking I fucking missed this, you know that?”

Rick said nothing, but Andrea could see the way he was biting his lip to hold back, and whether it was a smart remark or a whimper, she wasn't sure. And, just as she had when she listened to them, she found herself slipping a hand into her pants to pleasure herself while she watched Rick writhe under Negan's touch. To think that this was only the beginning!

Eventually, Negan removed his fingers and shifted positions, lining up behind Rick, and her breath caught in her throat as she realized she was finally getting to see exactly what happened between the two of them. Rick made a noise like she had never heard from him when the other man finally pushed himself inside, and she found herself echoing it, blushing as soon as she realized she had.

Negan looked over at her and smirked, and she steeled herself, trying to communicate with her gaze that she was still the one in control here. His smirk didn't fade and he didn't take his eyes off of her as he began to thrust into Rick, and she kept herself steady only because she knew that she had to. She ignored the surges of pleasure she felt as she watched them, ignored how good her own hand felt, and stared back at him as if he didn't impress her in the slightest. No matter how tough he played it, she would make sure that he knew his place.

She held his gaze until he finally turned his attention back to the man he was actually fucking, but even then she did not let her expression give away any of what she was feeling. She held back every pathetic moan she could have released, fingering herself roughly but watching the two men almost impassively. This was what it was like to be the one with the power, and if Negan looked back over to her, he would see her watching but he would not see her approval. That was something he would have to earn, and even then, she wouldn't have to give it to him.

She came before either of them, but she immediately began to work towards a second orgasm, not wanting to miss a second of what she could be enjoying from this, and she could tell when Negan began to get close. He closed his eyes and his breathing became incredibly labored and all he did was grunt rhythmically and mindlessly as he worked his way to the edge.

Rick, on the other hand, was holding back and she could see that. She could tell that he was waiting for something, for one of them to give him direction or something, and she went beside the two of them, pulling her hand out and putting her fingers to his lips. “Suck,” she commanded.

“Holy fuck,” Negan groaned, and Rick did as she told, taking her fingers into his mouth and sucking till they were clean. “Fuck, that's pretty hot.”

When she was satisfied, she pulled her hand from Rick's mouth and took hold of his cock. “You've done good,” she said. “If you ask nicely, I'll let you finish.”

“What about me?” asked Negan. “I gotta ask nicely too?”

She thought about denying him for a moment, just to see what would happen if she asserted her dominance to that degree, but she decided to hold back on that for now. There would be more time in the future to try a lot of things, and so she simply replied, “You've done a good job fucking Rick, you've earned it.”

With a final grunt, he came, and Rick looked at her almost desperately. “Please?” he asked, in a tone she wasn't used to but found completely and utterly delicious. Oh, she could get used to this. It took only a few jerks to get Rick after she told him that yes, he could come, and then he and Negan were silent except for their breathing and she finished herself off for the second time.

Later, when they were all done and recovered and Negan and Rick had separated themselves, she finally commented, “That was fun.”

“Bet it was,” Negan replied with a chuckle. “Personally, I would have preferred you to be a little more fucking involved, but you're the one calling the shots here.”

“And don't you forget it,” she replied. “Besides, we had to start with that. That's something I could never do for Rick, and I wanted to see what all the fuss was about.”

“You could have gotten close,” he replied.

“What do you mean? Not without some sort of object.”

“Do you have no fucking imagination?” Negan shook his head, laughing. “You kids have no fucking clue...have you ever even _tried_ fisting him?”

She paused; of course, she knew what he was referring to, but it wasn't something she had ever considered it before. It had always been so far-fetched to her that it had never even occurred to her as a possibility. “No,” she said at last. “I haven't.”

“Boy, do we have a lot of shit to try, then,” he replied. “I mean, I never did either, but I got pretty fucking close. I was just a little bit afraid of ripping him right open, and I ran out of time anyway, but you've got small hands. Bet you could slide in there real fucking easy, and he'd fucking love it.”

“Would you?” she asked, and Rick did not make eye contact as he nodded. “In that case, I guess the idea has some merit. We'll have to try that soon.”

“You'll be thanking me,” Negan said, and then the three fell into another silence until Rick suddenly stood up and began to get dressed.

“We need to go,” he said, sounding more like himself. “We've spent too much time down here and there's stuff to do today.”

As Andrea followed him up the stairs, she had to admit she enjoyed the contrast between him now and him not long before; he was strong and authoritative, but she had seen him fucked until he was a mess. Now, he was as cool as if that had never happened, but she could tell that he had a bit more of a limp than usual.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh why am i doing this kill me


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I wrote fisting. oh man  
> okay, but on the subject of writing and whatnot, this story is a sequel to a story that stemmed from the kink meme, and I'd like to promote the kink meme, because it is seriously in need of more active people!  
> https://twd-kinkmeme-redux.dreamwidth.org/913.html

The next time the three had a chance to do something, it did not need to be discussed what was going to happen. When they were alone after the last time, laying in bed together and close to sleep, Andrea had asked Rick to go into more detail about how close Negan had come to fitting his hand, and, seeing how eager she was to hear about it, Rick couldn't help but be just as eager to give her the details.

It had only been four fingers, and it had hurt so much that Rick hadn't been able to keep from screaming. Negan had frozen up and asked if he was seriously hurt, showing one of his rare bits of concern that made him all the more confusing of a man. It did seriously hurt, but as Rick had learned, that wasn't always a bad thing to him, and he managed to reply, in a strained voice, that he didn't want him to stop.

Negan flexed his fingers a bit after that, but Rick could tell that he was actually trying to be gentle- though it still hurt like hell. And he didn't do it for much longer, and he kept it limited to three fingers for the few times after that, but Rick had not been able to keep from wondering what would happen if they tried to go a bit further. He realized, now, that Negan was right and that it probably would have done serious damage if they tried to go further, but with Andrea, he stood a chance.

By the time he had finished his story, she was so worked up from listening that she wanted him, and he had gotten a bit worked up himself just from telling it, and so she climbed on top of him and rode him until they were both satisfied. They didn't do anything outside of normal fucking, because, even though there were no rules, they both seemed to agree that the freaky stuff would no longer take place outside of Negan's cell, at least as long as the arrangement went on.

~X~

But when the time came that they could actually go see him again, he knew just as well as they did what would be happening, and he was already sitting back, looking ready to watch and enjoy the show they would be putting on for him. Andrea still wanted to punch his lights out every time she looked at him, but even she could not go on denying that he was not a bad looking man, and she supposed that if Rick needed a threesome with any evil bastard, she was lucky it was this one.

She got Rick on the ground, in a position that gave Negan a good view of what was happening, and got her index and middle finger coated in lubricant. This part was not one that she was completely unfamiliar with, but she had never tried going beyond two fingers with Rick before. So she worked the first two in quite easily, working them as deep into him as she could, making sure she got him as slick as possible before she went any further.

Then she added a third finger, slowly, both to be cautious and because Rick had let out a strangled moan that she wanted to prolong. She spread her fingers out ever so slightly, just to stretch him a bit before she wiggled her pinky in, and then she let her hand rest for a moment while he adjusted.

It was not nearly as bad for him as so many fingers from Negan had been, but he still writhed and made a few pained noises. Meanwhile, the other man was breathing heavily, and Andrea looked over to see a hungry expression on his face while he watched the two of them. He was visibly hard, and she thought about giving him permission to take care of that while he watched, but she decided to make him wait until she was done. With her free hand, she got more lube, spreading it onto her thumb and the base of her hand, getting as much as she could to make this as easy as possible.

Slowly, this time entirely out of caution, she brought her thumb against her palm and began to press her hand into him. Rick hissed and starting to cry out but the noise was cut short by a few gasps, and she could not tell if they were of pain or arousal or both, but her money was on both. It took quite a bit of slow work, and a quite a bit more lube, to do it, but eventually, she got the widest portion of her hand past, and then she was entirely inside of him.

“Holy shit,” said Negan, breaking the silence, “you actually got it all the way in there, didn't you?”

“Did you doubt me?” she replied. “Now be a good audience and kindly shut the fuck up and watch.” He snickered at her sharp words, but did as he was told and fell silent, waiting for her to finally do it. “Are you doing okay?” she asked Rick.

“Yeah...” he said, his voice strained and quiet, and he nodded a bit. That was all the encouragement she needed, and she began to close his fingers in, careful not to do any damage as she made a tight fist within him. He let out a loud, sharp cry, and she held still, once again allowing him time to adjust.

“Still doing okay?” This time, he could only nod, and could not speak at all, but if he said he was okay, then that was good enough for her, and she moved her fist a bit, until she hit a spot that made him moan in a way that did not sound pained in the slightest. It was easy from that point on, gentle working her fist within him, opening her hand a bit every now and then just to close it again, and Rick loved every second of it.

After a few moments of steady motions, pushing her fist back and forth, she leaned into his ear and murmured, “How good do you feel?”

“Really...really good,” he replied.

“Getting close?”

“Y-yeah...”

“Want me to finish you like this, or some other way?”

“Wh-what...what do you want?”

“Well, I'd personally love it if you fucked me,” she said. Rick nodded, and she slowly unclenched her fist for the last time, bringing her fingers together as close as possible before she began to pull her hand out of him, adding a bit more lube to make it as easy as possible. There was a dull popping sound when she removed the base of her hand, and she heard Negan snort. Her fingers came out easily after that, and Rick rested for a moment, panting as he recovered.

“And what about me?” asked Negan, not waiting for either of them. “Driving me fucking wild over here, so...”

“You'll get your turn when you get it,” replied Andrea, “but I'm still not done with Rick just yet.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams into the abyss*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm the self-loathing is slowing down as i continue this bullshit by me  
> I don't know if it's cos I'm getting into it or because I've actually transcended beyond the point of caring, but who knows

She wanted to finish Rick off in a way that would get her off as well, and she wanted to make Negan squirm for just a bit longer, and that was why she had Rick get on his back, and she enjoyed the way he winced more than she should have. Andrea straddled him just as she had many times before in their bedroom, but this time, they were on a cold, hard floor in a dark cell with their absolute least favorite person watching them. She didn't know why that added to her thrill so much.

It was easy, because she was so aroused, and it took no effort to fit Rick inside of her, but she did not enjoy the way he filled her any less and she groaned, resting her hands on his shoulders while he held onto her hips with his good hand. This time, she commanded Rick to take a more active role, and he did just as he was told, arching his back and thrusting up into her, hard, because he knew just how she liked it.

“And don't you dare finish until I'm done,” she said, already planning her punishment for if he failed, already deciding that she wouldn't mind his failure because it only meant more fun later.

But Rick was showing a surprising amount of resilience, steeling himself, as if he hadn't been so close a few moments ago, as if she hadn't nearly brought him there with her hand up his ass. He looked so determined as he fucked her that she let out a helpless whimper, forgetting her place for a moment. Only for a moment, though, and she brought herself back to reality and smirked down at him as she began to rock her hips against his, challenging him to outlast her when she was adding to their friction.

“Hanging in there, champ?” she asked, almost condescendingly.

“Doing just fine,” he shot back, with all the confidence that had drawn her to him in the first place, and she liked this Rick as much as the one who did all that he was told, and she loved ordering both around. In this moment, she loved the competition, she loved how he challenged her dominance and how they battled, but she loved the knowledge that either way, she would win.

He dug his fingers into her and grit his teeth, and now she could tell that he was holding back, that he was struggling to outlast her. But she was struggling now too, and she could feel herself being pushed closer and closer. Rick knew her well enough by now to know when he was getting her there, and that only spurred him on as he steeled himself further, once again getting that look of determination that she loved so much. It was only a matter of time for her, and though she was so desperate for release now, she was a little disappointed that he was going to beat her and that she would have to save her punishment for some other time.

She clawed at his shoulders, and if her lifestyle did not keep her nails short- and she couldn't have grown them out even if she wanted to- she would have likely drawn blood from it. It was her last ditch effort to distract herself, to hold on, but there was no holding her back, not when she was already on the edge and not when she could not stop conjuring images of watching the two men fuck and not when she knew that there was so much more of that in the future.

And that sent her right over the edge, her own moans silenced by just how good it was as the pleasure overwhelmed her, and she was glad that Rick held onto her and that she had him to hold onto, because otherwise she did not know that she could remain steady. As she slowly began to come down from it, she felt him tense up and then relax, finally able to finish now that he knew she had been giving what she needed.

~X~

Watching the two of them fuck was absolutely torturous, but Negan didn't bother complaining, because he knew that was what the blonde was after. And even if this wasn't his ideal arrangement, it was a whole hell of a lot better than what he could have, so he really couldn't be all that choosy.

But he had already had to watch her make Rick her bitch, and that had gotten him way too hot and bothered for his own good, and then, to add insult to injury, she had made him wait through this. If he wanted to, he could have taken matters into his own hands at any time, but she was calling the shots, and she was a tough enough woman that he really didn't mind taking orders from her. It was better than not having any chicks at all, anyway.

The way those two worked in tandem was too damn much for him to handle, though, and it was better than any porno he'd watched. This was not just real in the fact that it was happening right in front of him; it was real because they made it very obvious how much they loved fucking each other. And by the time they were done, he would have given just about anything to fuck either one of them.

“Come on,” he whined, “I'm fucking dying over here.”

Andrea climbed off of Rick, and Negan smirked when he noticed her legs were just a bit shaky. Still, her face was completely composed as she said, “I guess you've been waiting patiently enough. You can have a little reward.” She reached down to help Rick up, saying to him, “You're good at sucking him off, right? Why don't you show me just how good you are at that?”

He hadn't had a chance at her yet, but he was once again not willing to complain when he was achingly hard and being offered something. Rick was good, anyway; better than Negan wanted to admit, and he had never quite figured out exactly what was going on between him, back when he had kept the man captive. He tried not to think too hard on it, and whenever he reminded himself not to, he had to laugh to himself, because “hard-on.”

Speaking of which, he stood and had his cock out quick enough that it made have been shameful had he had any shame. But he didn't, and he was horny as fuck, so he didn't want to waste any time, and once Rick was on his knees, it felt almost like old times. He shivered when he heard Andrea say, “Do whatever you want with him.”

“Do you want it?” he asked Rick, who knew the drill by now.

“Please, let me suck you off,” he said, and his begging was just as delicious as it always was- so much so that Negan could not bear to wait any longer, even to listen to more of it, and he forced himself between Rick's lips.

Rick had gotten good at this on his own back then, and hadn't needed any guidance for a long time, but today, Negan felt like taking a bit more control, and he grabbed the other man by the back of the head, thrusting into his mouth with such wild abandon that he knew he would not last long and he did not give a single fuck. It had been a long day of not getting any action, and if he came a little quick, so be it, just as long as he came at all. And Rick turned out to be just as good at swallowing it as he remembered, and as he recovered, pulling out of the man's mouth and panting, he looked over at Andrea.

She was giving him that tough, stoic act again, but her cheeks were flushed and he could that she had enjoyed the show. He was glad he could return the favor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how long this will be, but it's already as many chapters as the original was and I still have a lot I want to do. I also don't know what kinks I'm gonna include, but I'm sure there'll end up being a piss chapter. There's always a piss chapter.  
> That being said, if there's anything anyone wants to see, feel free to make suggestions, and I can at least promise I'll take them into consideration.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chugging my way straight to hell, oh yes

“There's something that's been driving me crazy,” said Negan one day, directing this at Andrea.

“What's that?” she asked. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what the man was going to ask, but he surprised her.

“What happened to your face?” he asked, tracing the shape of her scar along his own cheek. “Who'd wanna fuck up such a pretty mug?”

“Some crazy asshole,” she replied. She hadn't thought about any of that in a long time; the prison seemed like a million years ago, and she had been such a different person then. Back then, being with Rick hadn't even been on her mind, outside of a fantasy she had once had upon meeting him for the first time. It was almost hard to recall the details as she recounted the story of the prisoner who had cut her, and she couldn't even remember his name.

“Fucked up,” Negan muttered. “Didn't you do anything to protect her?” he asked Rick.

“She got cornered when she was by herself,” said Rick, looking a bit defensive. “She and I weren't even together then, but we dealt with him. He was executed.” That wasn't entirely true, but Andrea didn't bother to correct it even though she did remember that Maggie had targeted him before he could actually be executed.

“So, you put that bastard down but spared little old me,” he said with his usual grin. “Gotta say, I'm flattered. 'Course, I probably would have done a fuckton worse to him after doing something like that. Didn't anyone ever teach him how to fucking treat a lady?” He shook his head, looking so disgusted that it might have been touching to Andrea, had it been anyone else.

But this was Negan, and it didn't matter how sympathetic he was, she still absolutely couldn't stand him. Even so, she could still appreciate the sentiment a little bit, and she still could tell that he was trying to be nice to her, and given their arrangement, she knew that it fell on her to give him a little positive reinforcement.

“How about we talk about how you're gonna be treated by a lady?” she suggested, realizing the transition was a bit lame. He chuckled, but it was more a laugh of genuine amusement.

“Am I gonna like it?” he asked.

“I think you will,” she replied. She turned to Rick and said, “Do you mind watching for a bit while I reward him for not being a complete ass?”

“I know how to take turns,” replied Rick with a grin. She directed them to switch of, Rick sitting down and Negan coming to stand beside her, and then she ordered the later to his knees.

“How far are we taking this, exactly?” he asked, already having a good idea of where this was going.

“Not too far,” she said. “Not as far as I went with Rick, anyway. I just wanted to see how you liked this and get a feel for just how much you can handle.” She got a few of her fingers lubed up and knelt behind him, asking in a teasing voice, “This your first time? I'll be gentle.”

“Fuck no, it isn't my first time,” he replied, and burst out laughing at the surprised look on her face. “I had five very willing ladies once, you really think none of them were a little kinky? Haven't gone too far with it, but I've sure as fuck let 'em experiment.”

She couldn't help but laugh and said, “Well, then I guess this is more for my education than yours, huh?” He didn't have a chance to reply before she began to prod at him, and he hissed. “Already bothering you?”

“Just fucking cold,” he muttered. “I never did get used to that part.”

Andrea made a mock-sympathetic noise before she prodded again, this time pressing her finger inside of him. She couldn't tell if the sound of pleasure he made was exaggerated or not, but if it wasn't, then he liked this a hell of a lot more than he had let on and she wondered if she'd ever take things all the way with him, or even have Rick do the honors.

She didn't waste any time with working in her second finger, and he moaned again, louder this time. It was becoming less likely that he was just faking it to get to her, but it was a little hard to believe that he was enjoying himself so much from just that. Flexing her fingers just the way Rick always liked, she massaged him and earned a few more loud, nearly obnoxious moans from him.

“Ffffuck yes,” he whined, squirming under her touch. She spread her fingers just a bit and responded even louder to that, and she found that he opened up for her easily, without a hint of tension. He was perfectly relaxed, and it became all the more believable that he really did love this more than he was willing to admit.

She decided to stop at her third finger, because once she had it worked in, he really began to feel tight, and she knew he couldn't handle much more just yet. For now, she focused only on kneading at him, causing him to continue to groan and even whimper a few times, until his breathing grew so labored that she knew she was bringing him there just from this.

“Touch me,” he suddenly said, voice strained.  
“Is that really how you're going to ask me?” she teased, not letting up. “Or do you think you might want to be a little more polite about that?”

“Please, touch me,” he muttered. “Come on, I'm fucking...please...” It was so different from the taunting way he had begged Rick, and she realized that she had actually succeeded in bringing Negan to his knees, both literally and figuratively.

“What do you think, Rick?” she asked, looking over at him. He was watching them attentively, and looked only a little bit jealous. “Do you think I should help him out?”

“I don't know,” he replied slowly, like he was stalling. “Has he earned it?”

“If he's earned it, than you've earned it,” she replied with a wink. “If one of you gets it, the other one does. Does that help your answer at all?”

Already, Rick stood and said, “Yeah, I think you should help him out.”

She laughed, and Negan whined about them taking forever, which made her pause a bit more, just to spite him. Finally, she said, “I think maybe I should have you help each other out instead.”

She redirected their positioning, having Negan get upright on his knees and Rick sitting beside him, all the while not slowing down with her fingers. They didn't need her to tell them what to do after that, and once she told them they could go ahead, they took hold of each others cocks and began stroking one another, hard and fast and giving each other sidelong looks like they were competing for something. For just a moment, Andrea felt a surge of adoration for both of them.

It took Negan only a few minutes after that before he came, already pushed so far by everything she did for him, but even as he panted through his orgasm, he didn't let up on Rick until he had finished him off as well, and then the two of them were silent save for their breathing, spent.

Andrea, on the other hand, was only getting started, and she grinned at the two of them. “So, which one of you is going to give me my turn?” she asked.

“Depends on what we're doing,” Negan replied. “A little too tired for full on fucking right now, but if you give me a minute...” Rick nodded in agreement, and it was weird to see them agreeing on much of anything.

“No, I was thinking something a little more focused on me,” she said, then paused. “Come to think of it, I have an idea that involves the both of you.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrea gets to indulge and then some Rick POV, because, if you recall, this story was supposed to be about him.

Andrea sat in Rick's lap, in such a way that he could crane his next down to her chest, while Negan rested between her spread legs. This was all about her, and she intended to enjoy it to the fullest. Though the three of them had done a lot together and she had had her fair share of enjoyment before, she had never indulged herself to this extent and it seemed like the perfect time to do so.

When deciding who would go where, Negan had boasted about his skills where eating out was concerned to the point that she decided she had to let him show her what he could actually do. She knew Rick's skills in pretty much every department now, so she let him take the easier job, just to see if Negan really had any skills worth bragging about.

Either way, she at least knew she would face no disappointment from Rick, and so she was satisfied with keeping him at her breasts. He knew he way around every bit of her body by this point, and anywhere she put him, she knew that she would end up satisfied, even if Negan turned out to be a total dud. Rick knew what he was doing, and as he took one nipple into his lips, he used his good hand to toy with the other, pinching and pulling and making her hiss from pleasure.

He sucked at the other nipple lightly, looking up at her as he did so, and she gave him a smile. It was a strangely intimate moment, considering they had Negan of all people in her lap, waiting for the chance to show off his skill. And, after giving her only a moment to enjoy Rick's treatment, he began to tease at her entrance with his tongue, licking at her lightly and causing her to squirm.

He kept that up for much too long, and she could tell that it was on purpose, just so that he could torment her with anticipation, and without even thinking about it, she rested a hand on the back of his head and pushed his face closer against her, urging him on. She felt him chuckle against her and she responded with a frustrated whine.

“Get on with it,” she said. “Unless you were all talk.”

He wasn't all talk, and he certainly wasn't a dud, that much was certain. As soon as he parted her and slipped his tongue inside of her, he began licking at her enthusiastically, applying the perfect amount of pressure, and Andrea whimpered helplessly. She grabbed hold of his short, dark hair, both to have something to hold on to and to make sure that he could not pull back and could not stop any time soon.

He traced patterns inside of her as he ate her, and she arched her back slightly, stopping only because she did not want to inadvertently push Rick off of her. And he was still doing so damn good, rolling one nipple between two fingers while he teased the other with his tongue, and between the two of them, she was so overwhelmed with sensation that she could hardly think straight. With so much focus just on her, after how much tension had built when she was working with the two of them, there was no way that she could last long under these circumstances.

As if reading her mind, Negan delved deeper, making it that much more of a struggle for her to hold on, and Rick seemed to sense this, because he began to suck at her harder, pinching her other nipple. She cried out desperately, almost pathetically, and all of the power that she felt with the them felt as though it was slipping through her fingers for a moment and she could not care less. In that moment, she could not care less about anything other than the release that she was working her way towards, that they were pushing her toward, that she had almost achieved, and then-

She swore loudly when she came, pulling Negan's hair so hard that she was surprised he did not seem to react, and she threw her head back onto Rick's shoulder, eyes rolling back a bit. It was such a sensory overload that she was surprised she did not black out from how good it was, and it took her quite a bit of time to come down from it. When she did, she found that Negan was smirking up at her, and she felt good enough that only only wanted to knock the grin off his face a little bit.

~X~

Things were not at all like they were before, but Rick knew that they never could be, especially not with Andrea there with them. Even so, it was all very different from what he had expected, and even so, he was not complaining in the slightest. In fact, he was happier with this than he would have been having things the way he expected, or even having them back the way they used to be.

Things had been very unusual when he had been Negan's prisoner. He had discovered a side to him that he had never known existed, and a side that would not go back into hiding afterward, and their captor-captive relationship had always been off. There had been no clear way to define it, but in the end, it was impossible to pretend that they hadn't started to like each other a little bit during that time, to the point that Negan had wanted to keep him around. That memory, in particular, had stuck with Rick since then, curiosity about that, along with desire for more, had made it impossible to keep away from Negan once he was a prisoner.

Whatever existed between them- and he hated to admit that there even was anything between them- was different than what he had with Andrea, but not in a way that made him want one more than the other. Always, he had wanted both, and now that he had both, he found that they formed something different. Whatever it was was impossible to define, but after worrying about his community and being a leader all day, it was nice to be able to go down there, where he had the two of them to help him unwind and tell him what to do.

Negan and Andrea were getting along well, even if they hadn't figured out that they were yet. They worked well together and he even seemed to have respect for her, or at least enough to follow her orders in the bedroom- or, cell, rather. When the two of them turned on Rick, he was more than happy to give himself over, and they had a sort of chemistry as they worked on him, and watching Negan submit to Andrea was enjoyable in an entirely different way.

But this was still Negan, and he still could not be trusted and he was still their prisoner and he had still once been one of their most fearsome enemies. He was not someone that either of them could afford to really like, and the fact that they even engaged in their activities was not something that either of them could really be proud of. If they were smart, they wouldn't do this at all, but somehow he couldn't see either of them wanting to stop any time soon.

The weirdest thing, he figured, was that he couldn't tell who was sharing whom. He and Andrea were supposed to be sharing Negan and an outsider would have thought he and Negan were sharing her, and the arrangement was supposed to be the two of them sharing him, but none of those sounded quite right. Even though he always gave himself over to them, he couldn't really tell where the power rested and he never felt truly powerless. This really was impossible to define, but, even knowing that he shouldn't, he couldn't help but love the new terms they had laid out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but where the fuck is Carl during all of this? Can you just imagine him coming down there to have a little chat with our favorite prisoner.  
> "...Dad?! Mom?! NEGAN?!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a short chapter, and they talk about piss a little bit, because next chapter is the dreaded piss chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you...

It was a lazy day, but Andrea liked those. She and Rick had a fair amount of time to spend with their prisoner, and they were all taking things slow, making the most of their extended time together. And so they were both working on Rick, doing enough to stimulate him, but just barely, and slowly enough to make it absolutely torturous for him, neither one ready to bring him there just yet.

Negan had two fingers inside of him, flexing them every now and then and massaging Rick's tight hole, causing him to flinch, while Andrea had her hand wrapped loosely around the base of his cock, working her hand up and down slowly, lazily. It was all driving him crazy, but it wasn't anywhere near enough to actually get him off and so he was left to whimper and pant and try to be patient as they dealt with them.

Meanwhile, the two of them were talking over him, discussing what sorts of fun they could have with him. It had started off just to tease him, but their discussion had eventually turned somewhat serious. After all, the same old thing would get boring eventually, and so they wanted to see if there were any new things they could throw in, just to shake things up.

“What about the stuff you two did?” she asked. “Rick's told me plenty about the basics, but he never mentioned any specifics.”

Negan chuckled, looking as though he was remembering something rather fondly. “Well, I dressed him up a couple times,” he said. “Let me tell you, he makes a damn pretty girl.” Here, he laughed, only half-serious. “Had some nice lingerie, some pretty little dresses...fuck, even did makeup once, when I could spare it. What about that? Sound fun to you?”

Andrea scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Do I look that girly to you? Do you really think I managed to hold on to frilly lingerie and makeup after all I've been through? Don't make me laugh.”

“Alright, alright, I was just asking,” he replied. “Maybe if you guys had left me some of my personal fucking possessions, I must have had something for you...”

“Anyway,” she interrupted, “that's not really on the table right now, though I agree that would have been fun.” Rick gave a little whimper and she laughed. “Yeah, I bet you agree too, huh? Sure wish I could have seen that for myself.”

“Yeah, you really missed out,” Negan replied with his wicked smirk, and she felt Rick jolt again, meaning he had probably crooked his fingers to cause that. They didn't have any intention of pushing Rick any closer, preferring to keep him dangling above the edge, completely at their mercy and waiting for them to allow him to have release. “But past is past, and all that. What matters is the fucking present.”

“So what other lewd stories do you have to share?” she asked. “I know that can't be all the two of you did, you kept him away from me for so long.”

He paused, looking just a little bit guilty, just enough to make her suspicious, before he spoke again. “Well, you already know I fucked his ass right open, made him realize just how desperate he is for a good fucking. I made his gag reflex a thing of the past, I got him to beg for me every fucking night, the works.”

“Yeah, but I know about all that. I'm talking about, you know, the specific stuff. The weird stuff, maybe? I mean, it's a little hard to believe that all you'd only make him cross dress. I feel like you've got all sorts of freaky shit up your sleeve.” Again, Negan looked guilty, and she knew that she was on to something.

“It gets hard to remember all the shit we did,” he replied. “Like you said, it was a long fucking time. And a long time ago, on top of that.”

“Oh, come on, I know there's gotta be _something_ you remember, something that you're not telling me. Unless you're actually that boring, but I don't really believe that.” She smirked at him, knowing that she had him dead to rights.

“I mean...” He pretended to think, already having whatever he was going to say fresh on his mind. “There is something, now that I think about it. Really fucking freaky, though, don't know if it's something you really want to-”

“Just tell me already.”

He paused, realizing that he was beat. Finally, he said, “I used to make him piss himself sometimes. And I pissed on him sometimes too. See? Told you, fucking freaky.”

Andrea did have to take some pause after that, to consider what he had said. It was, she had to admit, not what she was expecting, though she wasn't really sure  _what_ she had been expecting, now that she thought about it. But, even though it was on the unusual side, already she could see why it was appealing to the two of them.

“So, you liked that, Rick?” she asked, and her lover let out a sharp breath as she tightened her grip on him. He nodded, and she laughed. “Well, if Rick is vouching for it, I think that means we have to try something with that.”

“Yeah?” asked Negan. “If that's what you want to do, I guess.” He wasn't doing a very good job of hiding his excitement, but he began to finger Rick a bit more quickly, both to match Andrea's new pace and to keep the focus on the man between them.

There was a silent agreement that they had made him wait long enough, and they created a new pace, one that had Rick panting and moaning and begging them to finish him off, and they worked in tandem until he came. He sat between them, trying to catch his breath and recover, while they smirked at each other, both appreciating their shared handiwork.

“You think I'll ever get to fuck you?” asked Negan. “I mean, not that I'm complaining about everything we've done so far, of course. Just curious.”

“It's on the table,” she replied with a wink and a mischievous grin. “You're just going to have to earn it first.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember, piss is on the way


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS THE PISS CHAPTER please skip if you don't like that stuff  
> Also I wish I had skipped because oh man, I suddenly cannot write piss stuff at all anymore? I actually just don't even know how to anymore? My once greatest kink is my greatest weakness?  
> oh how the tables have rotated :(

“It's a contest,” Andrea said, “and whichever one of you can last the longest wins. And so, _that_ is how you'll earn getting the chance to fuck me, Negan.”

From the first time they'd asked him how he felt about Andrea becoming a part of the arrangement, he had wanted that. Things with Rick were...well, he still didn't want to think about how those were going or what any of it meant, but he loved women. That was a very simple fact about him, and it was, admittedly, one of the things he missed most about freedom. There were other things, of course, but he often caught himself wondering what his wives- or ex-wives, he supposed- were up to now that he was gone, and often caught himself wishing he could have even one of them in for a little conjugal visit.

As Andrea had mentioned before, she was not girly, but it was impossible to ignore that she was attractive, and he'd been so close to her, but had not had the chance to properly fuck her. He wanted her, and he wanted to really have her, but her conditions for that? He wasn't sure how he felt about those, and he knew he would end up regretting it if he let her know about some of the things he'd done to Rick.

Now she came to him, proposing a contest in which he and Rick would compete to see who didn't piss themselves first. And he sure as fuck was not going to say no to say, no matter how unsure he might be. He wasn't going to give Rick the easy win, not when he had made Rick sink to that level before, and he wasn't going to miss out on an actual chance with Andrea, and he most definitely wasn't going to let them think he was afraid of losing.

“Didn't expect you to be so into that,” was all he said.

“Didn't expect you to either,” she replied with a smirk. “But, from what you told me, you and Rick had a lot of fun with that one, and I thought it might be nice to let you see his side of it. And even better, you get to do it together!”

“You're almost evil,” he muttered, shaking his head. “So, when is this little contest?”

~X~

She kept both of them well-hydrated beforehand, and when she had the two of them together, it was time for their fun. Already, they were both showing small signs of discomfort, and she was sure that it would not take long for one of them to claim victory, given all that they had had to drink and how long it had been since they had began preparations.

Now she watched to see who began to show increasing discomfort first, but it was hard to tell. Both Rick and Negan would grimace at times, and neither looked to be particularly further along than the other. She wasn't sure who her money was on, between the two of them. Negan was bigger, but Rick was tough and had a bit of practice with it. It was never clear who would have the advantage, and now they seemed to be evenly matched.

Negan, she could at least tell, wasn't used to being on display like this, and he always got an embarrassed look in his eye every time he flinched or grimaced or showed any outward signs of desperation. That was the part of this that was really appealing to her, the part where she brought someone so tough down with something so basic. It was his own need that would knock him down a few pegs this time.

As for doing the same to Rick, that was just a bonus. She could have just made Negan do it himself, and then let her fucking him be the reward for not backing down, but she had grown to love knocking Rick down a few pegs as well, and if he really liked it as much as Negan said he did, it would just be a bonus for him as well. The contest aspect of it? She couldn't deny that she loved watching them struggle for dominance, and this was one of the few ways they could do it without messing with their arrangement too much.

Rick had his fists clenched now, and wasn't making eye contact with her anymore, which meant that it had to be getting bad for him, even if he was managing to hold still for now. Negan appeared to be biting the inside of his cheek, but when he saw Andrea looking at him, he tried to smirk, though it was only half-hearted. They were both mildly anxious, but it wasn't any more clear to her who would be the one to come out on top yet.

“How're you two holding up?” she asked.

“Just fine,” replied Rick.

“Better,” added Negan defiantly.

“Is that right?” She snickered. “I don't know, I'd think at least one of you would be close to losing by now.”

That was how it went on for a while. She would notice one of them fidget or do something else to indicate it was getting to them and she would tease them, and they would both deny that they were having any problems, sometimes bickering back and forth to try and prove that they were the one better off. It was just starting to feel repetitive when the action finally began to pick up.

“Fuck,” she heard Negan hiss quietly, and she noticed that he was jiggling his knees now, unable to hold completely still. Even when she looked at him long enough that he knew she had noticed, he couldn't bring himself to stop, to bother putting on the show that he was not having any trouble holding on. He had to realize now that appearances meant nothing if he ultimately lost.

As soon as Rick noticed that Negan had realized this, he gave up any pretense of hiding his desperation. He already understood that there was no use to keeping it a secret if it made it harder to hold, and finally gave into that completely, crossing his legs and bouncing up and down where he stood. She had started this to see how they were brought down by their desperation, but she was starting to realize that the desperation was a turn on all on it's own.

She watched them struggle, watched the way Rick visibly fought to hold on while Negan still tried to maintain a bit of dignity, only squirming slightly, quietly muttering curses under his breath every now and then. When he began to beat a fist against his thigh, he looked off to the side, doing his best not to look at either one of them. She was sure that seeing the way Rick carried on couldn't be helping, and seeing her taunting smirk wouldn't be much better. Whether he showed it or not, he was definitely getting close to his breaking point.

“Getting close, boys?” she asked. “I know one of you is bound to lose control any minute now.”

“I could last all fucking day,” Negan muttered. Rick gave a small laugh at that, then cringed at the adverse effect this had on his bladder.

“One of you is going to have to give in sooner or later,” she replied. “But which one will it be?”

Neither one of them replied to that, as both continued their individual struggles. Negan's knees buckled briefly and he groaned, his calm mask slipping even more. As much as he wanted to deny it and hide it, he was not going to be able to hold on for as long as he wanted to, and if he was not careful, Rick was going to have him beat. The other man was doing all he could to hold on, now desperately grabbing at himself, with labored breathing and his eyes squeezed shut. Andrea was way,  _way_ more into this than she ever would have expected.

“Sure miss using you for this,” said Negan, voice incredibly strained.

“Fuck off,” replied Rick, his voice just as strained. They could not even try to look at each other.

It went on and on, even longer than she would have thought that they could last, but they were both so stubborn that they kept fighting beyond their own limits, just to try and outlast the other man. They pushed themselves and pushed themselves until they couldn't push themselves anymore, and then it began, though who it began with, Andrea really couldn't say.

Rick doubled over with a groan at almost the same time that Negan swore loudly and grabbed at himself, and then both of them were pissing themselves completely. Nearly identical stains began to form on their pants, spreading down a leg as both groaned and panted and looked off in different directions- Rick down and to the side, while Negan looked upward.

Soon enough, the only sound was their labored breathing and the sound of liquid splashing against the ground, and Andrea could only watch in fascination as she watched these two strong, stubborn men fall victim to their own needs, their own limitations. It was so hot that she could hardly stand it, and when she started to laugh at them, it caught in her throat. She really, really wanted the both of them at that moment, more than she could say.

Eventually, the room fell completely silent when the both of them were empty, and she was pleased to see that they were both blushing heavily. They both had to wonder which one had fallen first, which one was the true victor and which one was the loser, and eventually, they got over their embarrassment enough to look to Andrea, to see what she had to say about this.

“The problem,” she said, “is that I really can't tell. It was so close together, it was a photo finish! I'm going to need some time to think about it before I decide which one of you gets the prize.” Negan let out a frustrated groan and she laughed. “Oh, come on, you'd have to wait anyway. I want to get the both of you cleaned up before we do anything else anyway.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kill meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no, more porn  
> *screams*

Rick wanted to know the verdict because he wanted to know if he had won or not. Though the prize was a good one, it was something he could really have any time he wanted outside of the cell; once he and Andrea were home for the night and the rules no longer applied, she wouldn't deny him just for the sake of denying him. So all he really wanted was to know once and for all who had been victorious, because Negan had been so goddamn smug about this, and it would serve him right to lose after everything.

But when the time came and Andrea decided to reveal the winner, all she said was, “It was actually impossible to determine who started first. I've thought it over so many times, and I can't tell, so I guess that makes it an official tie!”

“So what does that mean?” asked Negan. “Do both of us win, or neither of us?”

“I'm not completely heartless,” she replied. “I think I can be generous enough to allow two winners to the competition. So you're both going to get to fuck me, but there's a catch...it's going to be at the same time!”

“I think I get it,” he said with a grin.

“Oh, I don't think you do,” she said, grinning back. “Rick's gonna fuck me, and you're gonna fuck me _through_ Rick.”

“Wha...how is _that_ fair?”

“Because,” she said, “you and Rick are both at different disadvantages. All of Rick's movements will depend on you, so while he's the one technically fucking me, you're the one who determines how he does it, based on how you fuck him.”

Rick chuckled to himself at that. He didn't know how Andrea came up with these things, but he had to admire how easily she could put Negan in his place. And he couldn't deny that he really, really liked the sound of her idea, no matter how put out Negan was about the whole thing.

Negan shook his head, laughing. “Gotta admit, that's pretty fucking clever. Never shoulda acted so hopeful about getting a chance with you. You're gonna hold it over my head forever, right?”

“We'll see,” she teased. “But for now, get ready for what we've already got planned.”

She laid back while Negan got lubed up and got Rick ready, and Rick was already hard in anticipation. By the time he was positioning himself over Andrea, he was absolutely going insane from lust, and he could feel the heat radiating from Negan behind him, the other man just as excited, even if he wouldn't admit it.

He looked down at Andrea over Rick's shoulder and asked, “Ready?”

“If you're ready to quit wasting time.”

And then Rick felt him pressing in, filling him without any problem anymore as they already knew all of Rick's limitations. Once he was completely inside of Rick, he gave one rough thrust, pushing Rick forward and all the way into Andrea. She gasped at the sudden friction, and then moaned and tipped her head back, a look of indulgence on her face. Rick couldn't stand how beautiful she was like this, and was about to jerk his hips into her when he remembered that he was supposed to stay still.

“Just tell me how you two want it,” Negan teased, his breath tickling the back of Rick's neck.

“Just get on with it,” Andrea replied, “or I'll just let Rick do all the work while you watch.”

“No need to be so fucking hasty,” he muttered, and then he was rocking his hips into Rick with a steady rhythm. He grunted, making sure he put in enough force that Rick was thrust into Andrea with each motion, and Rick was absolutely overwhelmed with sensation. It was one thing to be fucked by Negan or to fuck Andrea, but to have them both at the same time was more than he knew how to handle and he let out a pathetic whimper.

Rick felt the way Andrea tensed around him, felt the way she responded to his thrusts that were not really his own. She was loving this, she was moaning and crying out, just like if he had been fucking her on his own, and he was helpless between the two of them. Andrea opened her eyes and looked up at him, and when she saw just how he looked, she gave him a wicked grin.

“Hey, you mind giving me a little more? Getting kinda bored down here.”

“Your wish is my fucking command,” replied Negan, and he picked up speed, thrusting into Rick with abandon, so hard that Rick slammed against Andrea again and again, until they were both breathless and unable to do anything but let out shallow gasps every time they made contact.

It was times like this when it got hard to determine who Rick was really answering to, but the chain of command had always been fuzzy. This had started so that he could answer to Andrea through Negan, but more often than not, it was the both of them falling at her feet, or the two of them teaming up to take him on. He liked the uncertainty of that, the surprise that awaited him every day they spent down here, and he liked that, no matter what, he would end up helpless. This was, by far, one of his favorite things they had ever done.

He could stay like that, pushed between the two of them, forever, if it were really possible. In that moment, he really was free of everything, free of any sort of responsibility, even to either of them. All he had to do was take it and enjoy the feelings he got from both sides while Negan pounded into him and pounded him into Andrea, not letting up even as his breathing grew more and more labored, even as Rick was sure he knew he was getting close.

But it was Andrea who got there first, and it was Andrea who caused Rick to get there sooner than expected, like setting off some kind of chain reaction. Feeling her tense up and then begin to relax, feeling the waves of her orgasm, was all it took to push him over the edge and he was right there with her, not even able to moan, he was so out of breath. It was just as Andrea was relaxing into the afterglow and Rick was starting to come down from it that he heard Negan grunt and give one last, weak thrust, filling Rick with jets of warm liquid.

Negan attempted to collapse on top of him in exhaustion, though this perhaps was just to be theatrical and to mess with Rick. He wasn't able to support the other man, but when his knees began to buckle, Negan backed off, and Rick barely managed to catch himself before he collapsed on Andrea. She laughed softly and lazily at their antics.

“And how was that?” she asked.

“Can't complain,” Negan replied.

“Wonderful,” Rick admitted.

“That's just what I love to hear.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is there a name for this position? idk


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said that one chapter was the piss chapter? I lied, here's the second piss chapter. The first six hundred words or so are watersports, and then after that some normal, old-fashioned fucking.

Eventually, Andrea knew she would have to let Negan get what he wanted. Not because she owed anything to him or because she thought she was obligated for any reason, but because she had really enjoyed everything they had all done together, and knew that she would enjoy that as well. It was bound to come up eventually, and she had honestly been planning for it, but when he began to nag her, she decided to drag it out as much as she could and use that to her advantage.

It had been especially fun faking him out like that, getting him to think he would get what he wanted only to find a way around it, but the time had finally come for her to give in, only because she was running out of ways to delay it and because she had an idea for how to bring it up. She had him thinking that he would never get to fuck her, and it came as a surprise when she revealed to him that he could.

“And what's the fucking catch this time?” he asked, after getting over his initial excitement. He knew better than to think that she would ever give him something for nothing.

“Well, obviously, you have to try to earn it this time,” she replied. Rick fought back a smirk, because she had already told him what her plans were, just to make sure that he was okay with it.

“So what? I gotta piss myself again or something?” He only looked a little bit put out at the suggestion, and she committed that to memory. If he had actually enjoyed it so much, she would have to make him do it again someday.

“No, but you're not too far off with your guess.”

He paused, looking contemplative before saying, “So, are you gonna piss on me, then? Is that how I have to earn it?”

Negan had hit the nail on the head and she told him as much. “And if you can handle that, then you really get to fuck me this time. No tricks, no more catches, no loopholes.”

“First time for everything, right?” He grinned at her. “That's almost too fucking easy, but I'm not complaining. Clothes on, or off?”

She hadn't even considered clothes on as an option and was a bit impressed by his initiative. “Clothes off for now,” she said, “but we might shake things up in the future, if we end up doing this again.”

“I take it you're ready for this?” he asked while he stripped for her.

“Fuck yeah I am,” she replied. “You won't have to wait all day for me like I did for you two. The real question is, are you ready?”

“Like I said, this is easy,” he shot back before laying on the ground, waiting for her as she got undressed and approached him. “Great fucking view,” he mumbled, looking up at her. She snorted and straddled his chest.

“Here goes,” she announced, before letting out a soft sigh and relaxing her muscles. A warm jet of piss sprayed directly onto his chest and he let out a surprised groan- yet again, he had discovered something he liked more than he thought he would. She was getting good at figuring this guy out, but she was also figuring herself out all the while, because she had never thought about pissing on another person before he had brought it up to her.

Now she found it turned her on just as much as anything else they had done, and she enjoyed every second of soaking him. By the time she was completely empty, she wanted him badly, though she doubted it had anything to do with him being who he was, and if she hadn't promised this to him, she would have been just as fine with fucking Rick right now. But she had promised Negan, and she wanted him badly enough that she would not try to find a way out of it this time, and scooted back until she was in position to ride him.

She lowered herself onto him, and he groaned, sounding absolutely ecstatic. When she looked down at him, she could see that he had closed his eyes and his mouth was agape, but there were still traces of that familiar grin of his. She slid down onto him completely, moaning as she began to rock her hips, resting her hands on his shoulders and grinning back down at him. Using his shoulders to push herself back and forth, she got up to a steady momentum, riding him in earnest.

Negan grabbed her hips then and jerked himself up into her, giving her a few rough thrusts that made her bite her lip. In no time at all, they had their rhythms matched, going at each other in perfect unison, and she had to admit, no matter what there was to be said about him, Negan was _good_ at this. If there was anything he had the right to brag about, it was this, and she was not at all regretting her decision.

She spared Rick a glance to see that he was watching them intently, eyes following every move they made and visibly aroused. Even he was enjoying this, but she knew that she would have to reward him for being such a patient audience when this was done. For now, however, she turned her attention back to Negan, until she could tell that he was getting close. She was getting there first, whether he liked it or not, and she reached down to stroke her clit while she fucked him, crying out from her own touch.

“Fuck, you have no idea what that's doing to me,” he mumbled.

“It's for _me_ , asshole,” she replied. “Don't even think about finishing first!”

To his credit, he actually slowed down a bit, as if he was trying to hold back for her, and she could appreciate that. She managed to bring herself there not longer later, crying out with her orgasm, but Negan did not let her relax in the afterglow. He roughly pushed her off of him and she could barely steady herself, watching as he got onto his side and aimed himself at the ground before he came.

“Sorry,” he grunted. “Got a little too close there.”

“Such a gentleman,” she grumbled in response. She stood up, turning her attention to Rick, who had remained patient all the way to the end. “I take it you enjoyed that, and I appreciate how politely you watched us. I think a reward is in order.”

“Please,” he replied, and she could see why Negan had put such an emphasis on that in the past. She had Rick stand up and she got on her knees in front of him, taking his cock into her mouth and sucking him off. By this point, she knew every trick in the book to get him off this way, but she also knew how to drag it out and tease him, and by the end, she had him begging her once more. Yeah, she could definitely see why Negan loved that so much.

She pulled her mouth away from him when she knew he was almost there and finished him off with her hand. For a moment, she thought about drawing that out as well, but she had made him wait long enough while she fucked Negan, and he had more than earned this. Rick came with a low moan and a “thank you,” leaving all three of them satisfied once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, if there's anything you'd like to see in this story, I do take suggestions. I've only got two of the remaining three chapters outlined, and if anyone gives me any more ideas I want, I don't HAVE to keep this at only fifteen.  
> jesus christ what am i doing this story needs to die


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im dying but at least this is almost over

“Don't know why it took us so fucking long to do this,” said Negan. “To be honest, this is kinda what I thought we'd be doing from the beginning.”

“What, you haven't enjoyed what we've done so far?” asked Rick. “I thought the whole point of this was to try to make things easier for us. Since you were practically begging me to go back to the way things were before.” It was nice to be able to get back to being able to talk back to Negan all the time, and not just when they weren't locked in some strange arrangement.

“We could have done things like that just fine without her,” he replied. “No offense,” he added, turning to Andrea. “But you had some weirdass standards about how this could play out, or whatever, and I just kinda figured that _this_ would be the kind of shit we'd end up doing. No, I'm not complaining about anything. I'm just saying that it's about fucking time.”

“You two wanna cut the banter and actually _do it_ , or are we just gonna stand around and talk about it?” asked Andrea, but Rick could tell that she wasn't really irritated with them. She never was, not even when they got caught up bickering like that; in fact, he was sure that she at least thought it was amusing, if not charming. There was so much going on beyond the surface, for the both of them, but they had yet to address it and he didn't know if they ever would. Things with Negan were only getting weirder, but who he was would never change, and he would always be their prisoner.

“I was just making a point,” Negan grumbled. “Where do you want us?”

“You from behind,” she said. “You got the other way recently enough, so it's Rick's turn.”

Negan smirked and said to himself, “You fucking bet I got it recently.” Rick rolled his eyes, but couldn't deny he thought it was at least a little bit funny. And it  _had_ been pretty arousing to watch the two of them together, though he hated to think of what that said about him as a person.

“Yeah, yeah, be smug if you want to. You _earned it_ , remember.” Her smile was so condescending that now Rick couldn't help but laugh. But they were still wasting time, and so he and Negan went to either side of her to prepare, and while Negan got the lubricant ready, Rick hooked his arms under her legs, pulling them up to rest on his waist and holding on to her. When Negan had himself positioned, he took hold of her as well, and between the two of them, she was held steady.

“You first?” asked Rick.

“Sounds good to me,” replied Negan.

“Look at you two, playing so nice,” Andrea said with a grin, before Negan began to push himself inside of her. She moaned, wrapping her arms around Rick's neck as she was pushed forward, and then Rick began to do the same, slowly entering her. He waited until he thought that Negan had managed to fill her completely before he pressed himself the rest of them way in, and then she was filled by the both of them and she let out another moan.

Now came what Rick assumed would be the difficult part, but when Negan thrust into her, Rick responded with a thrust of his own, and it was not long until they fell into this pattern, switching off and pushing her back and forth between the two of them. It was the closest they had ever gotten to really cooperating, but they were getting quite good at it. They moved in tandem with each other, Negan then Rick then Negan, repeating until one of them began to pick up the pace, and the other was quick to pick up on the new rhythm.

Rick was glad that he got the honor of being able to watch Andrea's face while they did this. She had her head slightly tipped back, her lips parted in a silent moan, her eyes closed in ecstasy, and he was so pleased to see just how much she was enjoying herself and knowing that at least half of that was due to him. And that alone would have been enough to get him going, but then there was just the fact that he was fucking Andrea, and there was the knowledge that he was sharing her with Negan.

He wondered when he would finally stop catching himself when he thought such odd things and when he would finally stop questioning how he had ended up here. There would likely never be an answer he could understand and, no matter what the case, he had ended up here and he did have those unusual thoughts. Better that he just accepted things as they were, because they could have been a hell of a lot worse.

Andrea let out several short, gasping breaths as Rick rocked his hips in response to Negan's, jerking her back and forth and overwhelming her with sensation. Rick could tell that she was already close, but he did not try to slow down at all. If he had it his way, they'd get her there more than once before either of them finished, and when he sped up a little bit, Negan was quick to match him. And then he could feel Andrea tensing up around him, more and more while she whimpered, digging her nails into his skin as she was pushed over the edge.

Andrea cried out as she came for the first time, but Rick and Negan gave each other a look over her shoulder and neither slowed down at all, giving her no time to relax into the afterglow before she was already being pushed toward a second climax. Her moans turned to screams, but they were screams of absolute ecstasy and Rick did everything he could to hold back his own pleasure as he worked at her. He was getting better at lasting longer, not that he'd had any trouble with it before Negan had gotten his hands on him and changed everything he knew, but now he was building up his endurance all over again.

“Can you feel each other?” she asked breathlessly. “You know, inside me?”

“What the- don't be fucking weird!” said Negan, but he did not slow down even as he complained. Andrea was giggling as she reached her second orgasm, and it was very hard for Rick to not follow her into it. But he was hoping to get one more out of her, and could tell just by looking that Negan had the same goal.

Rick bit his lip to fight back against his own desire, holding back and just barely stopping himself from succumbing to pleasure as he thrust into Andrea rapidly, with complete and total abandon, and somehow, Negan still managed to match his speed perfectly. Both of them were breathing heavily, grunting with each move they made, and it was plain that Negan was almost there too, that he was holding back just as much as Rick was.

But then Andrea grew tense again, and it was with one final cry that they got her there for the third time, and then neither of them could hold back themselves. Rick heard Negan let out a low moan, and then he moaned himself, tipping his head back as he finally allowed himself to come. His legs grew shaky, and if it were not for Negan's additional support, he might have dropped Andrea, but between the two of them, they were able to ease her onto her feel while they tried to steady themselves.

In the end, the three of them sat on the floor, back to back to back, leaning on each other for support. The only sound was their labored breathing as they relaxed together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goodbye cruel world


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, this entire chapter was written per suggestion of a friend of mine who has never even read TWD and only knows about this story because we love to talk about porn together. Bless her soul.

It was nice to have secret meetings like they did, or at least Andrea thought so. To be able to do whatever she wanted with Rick or Negan, or both, more often than not, and to have it stay within that basement, to be able to go about her normal day without anyone suspecting, to be able to slip in and out of the persona she wore down there whenever she pleased. She loved that as much as she loved what they actually did, and she loved that it was something that only they had.

Initially, she had only loved that it was something she and Rick shared, but she couldn't help but start to enjoy the fact that it was Negan they kept as a part of the arrangement. He was no less awful than he had always been, but he added something that nobody else could have, and she couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. Maybe she didn't hate him quite as much as she claimed she did, but you would never catch her admitting to something like that.

No matter what differences the three of them may have, once they began, none of that mattered. It was still strange for her that she had been given full control over both of these men, these leaders, and stranger still that it had started with her secretly listening to them. They had come a long way since then and tried a lot of things, and she had watched Rick change and had the satisfaction of knowing that this had been just what he had needed.

A lot of days were spent going back to things they had done before and had enjoyed. He liked it when she fisted him so that was on the agenda whenever they could manage, and she once let Negan piss on Rick on the condition that he let her watch him hold for as long as possible before hand. She tried to convince Negan to let her work him up to being able to to take her entire hand someday too, but he still didn't feel comfortable with more than three fingers and she wasn't going to push him too far. They tried nearly every position they could manage, always switching off between her and Rick when it came to who got to be in the middle.

But even after everything they had done and everything she had come to love, she still didn't have a favorite. It was too hard to choose any one thing as the best, and there were several things that just all came out as equals. There was, however, one day that she knew she would always consider a special one, and oddly enough, she actually owed it to Negan.

They had been running out of ideas after their most recent escapade, and she and Rick went down there without really knowing what they would be doing. That was when Negan said that he had an idea and then asked Andrea if she wouldn't mind letting him do what he had in mind. He was very polite about it, remembering that he had to say please and everything, and so she decided to let him do whatever it was he wanted. She gave him the lube when he requested it and he began getting his fingers ready, making what he had in mind a little more clear.

“Did I ever mention you have a perfect ass?” he asked. “Cos ya totally do. And I just want to make sure you're doing alright after how hard I fucked it last time.” She rolled her eyes at his lack of tact, but she couldn't deny that it sounded like a good idea, as well as rather pleasant, so she didn't say anything to stop him as he teased at her with his finger before working the first one in, surprisingly gently. He had enough experience doing this with Rick by now that he really knew what he was doing, she supposed. And Rick was waiting patiently, having been told that he would be needed soon.

Negan remained gentle to the end, massaging within her with the first finger for a bit before easing the second in after and resuming the slow, easy rubbing, drawing a few moans from her even as she tried to remain stoic. She hadn't wanted to let him know how good he was doing just yet, preferring to let him worry a bit before letting on that she liked it, but she couldn't help it this time. He kept this up for a while, encouraged by her noises, until he finally asked her if she wanted any more.

She was sure that she could take another finger and so she nodded, murmuring a low, “Yeah, go ahead.” He spread the two within her to make way for the third, and she hissed a bit as he did, but once it was in and she was settled around him, he went back to moving his fingers in that rhythm that had her moaning in no time. She was enjoying herself so much that she barely noticed him using his free hand to toss the lubricant to Rick.

“Ask her if you can fuck her when I'm done,” he instructed. “I think she'd enjoy it, but you better make sure it's okay first.” He smirked, winking.

Rick nodded before turning his attention to Andrea. “Would it be alright if I fuck you there?” he asked, sounding every bit as polite as she liked her boys to sound. She wondered when it had become so easy to call them “her boys”, because now it felt perfectly natural.

“You ready?” asked Negan.

“Yeah,” she replied, nearly breathlessly, before he pulled his fingers out slowly, giving her a few more strokes as he did. By the time Rick was positioned behind her, she was absolutely dying for more, and he didn't have much trouble pushing himself inside of her, with how well Negan had prepared her and how well lubricated the both of them were.

She hadn't actually had Rick this way many times, despite how long they had been together and how much they had done. It was more something that they thought of as something to be done to him, and they hadn't done it many times, and not at all since they had begun the arrangement with Negan. He must have noticed this, and that was why he had Rick step forward, rather than doing it himself.

Whatever the case, he was still quite good, and thrust into her with a steady pace that felt just as amazing as Negan's fingers, and she moaned again and again as Rick gently fucked her. She was getting close already, from all that had been done to her, and she reached down to stroke her clit, helping herself along. But when Negan saw that, he spoke up and said, “Need a little more, huh?”

“Not that,” she mumbled. “This is more than enough, I'm just indulgent.”

“Even so, if you'd like me to fuck you too...” he said with a smirk, and suddenly it made a bit more sense why he had instructed Rick to do this. She had to applaud his scheming at least, and if only because it would benefit her as well, she decided to let him get his way once again.

“Maybe if you ask nicely,” she replied, which he was more than willing to do and so she gave him permission without hesitating. And then he held her from the front, and they got into the same position as they had before, but with Rick and Negan switched. She had been stunned before by just how well they had managed to work together and how they had practically read each others minds when it came to setting and matching the pace.

Even with their positions switched, they were able to match each other once again, and soon enough she had Negan thrusting into her and Rick responding, and the two of them practically pushed her back and forth between them until she was so overwhelmed with pleasure that she just closed her eyes and moaned, letting them do whatever they would. It created a sense of vulnerability, stripping her of the power that she had created, but she knew that they would continue to respect that power even before they were done and it had been restored again.

They knew exactly what she needed and exactly how to make her feel good, and once again they did just that for her, neither one holding back at all. She really was lucky to have this set up; she had always known that she was lucky to have someone like Rick, but she was even more lucky that he wanted this from her, and, though she hated to admit it, she was lucky to have Negan involved as well. Things just wouldn't be the same without him, no matter how she felt about him as a person.

He was a damn good lover though, and between the two of them, she was there in no time at all, clinging to the man in front of her as she felt herself convulsing from the inside, trembling with her orgasm. She was getting better and better ones each time, and certainly better than she'd ever had in her life. Andrea had something she never would have imagined for herself, but she knew she was lucky to have it, even if the world had had to end for it to be possible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter in this hell and then I'm free YESSSSS SO LONG BITCHES


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT THE END OF THE END OF THE END OF MY OWN PERSONAL HELL

“I haven't let just you two have at each other in a while,” said Andrea. “And, since you guys have both done so much for me lately, I was thinking I could just sit back and watch today.”

“Aw, you know we don't mind you joining in on the fun,” Negan said with a teasing grin, and she rolled her eyes. “But, if you wanna watch me fuck Rick's brains in, that's fine by me.”

“Haven't I watched that a lot lately?” she asked. “I mean, don't you think we can liven things up a little?”

Rick watched their exchange, wondering what exactly it was that she had in mind for the two of them. She was right that there hadn't been much between just him and Negan in a while, but he didn't mind that part. In the beginning, that had been exactly what he was after, but bringing Andrea into this had only made things better. Still, he also didn't mind having it just be Negan for today.

“So, what? Do you want me to fuck him or not?”

“You're always so quick to jump to that part,” she replied. “We're all close here, so why don't you take things a little slower this time? I don't think I've ever seen you guys kiss each other.”

Negan paused, a bit surprised by what she said. “Wha...well, no, I don't think we ever _have_ , but...that's taking things a little too fucking far, don't you think? Don't wanna make things _too_ weird.”

“I've been wrist deep in his ass, you've used him to fuck me, and don't even get me _started_ on the piss thing. All of that, and you're telling me that a little making out is too weird for you?” Andrea raised a brow at him. “Don't tell me you're just afraid to show a little affection.”

“Fuck that, I'm not afraid of something stupid like that,” he said defensively. “I just thought it was a little too touchy-feely. I thought you might get jealous.”

“Oh, no, I think I'll be enjoying it a little too much to get jealous,” she replied.

“Well, if that's what you want, I guess it's what you get,” said Negan, before closing the distance between him and Rick, pulling the other man close and slamming his lips against him.

Rick hadn't kissed anyone but Andrea in a very long time, and he had never kissed another man before, much less a man like Negan. He was predictably rough and all-consuming about it, holding the back of Rick's head as he pushed his tongue into his mouth, moaning low and deep. Rick did what he could to return the kiss, but Negan was so involved that he didn't have to put forth much effort at all, and he relaxed into it, letting the other man do what he wanted.

Negan nipped at his lower lip, taking it between his teeth and tugging, and Rick let out a short, sharp moan. As much as he hated to admit it, he was really getting into this and could feel himself growing hard as a result, and when Negan pulled him in a bit closer, he could feel the heat of the other man's erection. Eventually, they had to come up for air and they pulled apart, panting.

“Wasn't that easy?” asked Andrea. “It looked like you guys really enjoyed it.” They didn't reply, suddenly finding it very hard to maintain eye contact with one another. She didn't wait for a response, however, and said, “There's one more thing I've never seen you guys do, you know. Rick, I was hoping I could watch you be the one to do the fucking today. Negan, would you be so kind as to let Rick 'fuck your brains in'?”

There was a good deal of hesitation after that, and Rick and Negan found themselves able to make eye contact again as they looked up at each other in surprise, as if trying to figure out what the other thought about her suggestion. It went against what they had established, but it was what Andrea wanted, and it was something that they had never tried before, and once Rick wouldn't have ever thought about it, but now he realized that it didn't sound bad at all. He gave a slight nod to Negan, who then turned back to Andrea and said, “Alright, we're game.”

Rick paused before he asked, “Andrea, do you want to help me get him ready?”

“Are you sure?” she replied. “I was going to let you two do this on your own.”

“I know, but I don't want you to be left out,” he said with a smile, and she returned it, taking the lubricant and dipping her fingers into it.

“I appreciate the thought,” she said, before turning to Negan. “Now, bend over for us, alright?” He did as he was told, and she leaned down behind him, giving his ass an appraising squeeze before she began. Just as she had before, she pressed a finger into him slow enough to give him time to adjust, flexing it a bit once she had settled, drawing forth the same moans she had the first time they had done this.

Rick had been surprised then by how much Negan had loved having her do that to him, and he supposed it was no surprise now that she thought he would like for things to be taken a little further. He watched her as she fit a second finger and began to stretch him, making way for a third, and Negan moaned all the way through it. Andrea was getting him ready, and so Rick began to do the same to himself, coating himself in a generous amount of lube.

He watched Andrea finger Negan for a bit longer before she asked the man if he was ready, and when he responded positively, she slowly pulled her fingers out and stepped back, looking over to Rick. “He's all yours,” she said. “He should be nice and ready for you.”

“I appreciate the help,” he replied with a grin, giving her a small kiss on the top of her head as he made his way over to where Negan was. He got down behind him, pressing himself against the other man, holding onto his hips and taking in a deep breath before he pressed a bit more forward, feeling himself start to slip in.

It was still a tight fit, even with Andrea's preparations and the lube, but that was a given, considering it was technically Negan's first time like this. Rick took it slow, having learned a thing or two about how to do this in a way that didn't hurt. He had always liked the way it hurt, and remembered the first time Negan had fucked him with more fondness than he cared to admit, but he was sure that the other man would appreciate a more gentle approach, at least this time. Maybe someday they would do this again, and maybe then they might take it in another direction, but for now, Rick took his time fitting himself inside Negan.

“Oh, fuck,” he hissed, sounding only a little bit pained as Rick filled him completely, resting inside of him for a moment and letting him adjust to it. “ _Fuck_ , that's...” He trailed off, but Rick could tell that he was going to say something positive about it, and that was all the encouragement he needed to begin slowly thrusting into him.

It was not long before he'd found a comfortable pace, pushing it and pulling back, even and steady, grunting and reveling in the noises he was causing Negan to make. To think that he was capable of doing something like this to the man who had once had him in a much more vulnerable position, the man who he had once thought he would never have this sort of advantage over. Things had changed a lot since he had first taken Negan up on his unusual offer, and they had changed since he had first come down here to strike another deal.

Rick sped up more and more, driven on by his own lust, jerking his hips into Negan and biting down hard on his lip. He kept it up until he felt himself growing close, and then he reached to take Negan in hand, helping him along a little bit faster. They moaned almost in unison as he worked his hand up and down Negan's cock and thrust into him harder and harder, fucking him with complete abandon as he neared the edge, wanting only to drive himself closer.

He came first, crying out and slumping onto Negan as he did, but his hand only slowed for a moment before he was back at it again, stroking him until he heard the other man groan with his orgasm. Backing off to avoid collapsing on him, Rick saw that Andrea was touching herself, smirking at the two of them. He gave Negan a chance to catch his breath while he went over to where she sat, dropping his head between her legs so that he could help her finish.

It wasn't long before Negan noticed what he was doing and joined the two of them, taking one of her breasts into his mouth. Now that they had done what she wanted, they wanted to make sure she was able to find satisfaction as well.

~X~

It was the first time that Rick had been alone with Negan since they had brought Andrea into the fold, but they had been busy lately and hadn't had a chance for a full visit. He knew that he would have to wait a bit longer for something like that, but he still wanted to pay the man a visit, just to let him know what was going on and why it was talking them so long. Rick wasn't really sure why he felt so obligated, but he was learning to just let things happen as they would and not think so much where Negan was concerned.

“Haven't seen you in a couple days,” the man said.

“We've been busy,” he replied. “It'll probably be a few more days before we have a chance to come down here again.”

“So what are you doing now?”

“Just letting you know what's going on,” said Rick. “Is everything all good down here?”

“As good as it can be,” replied Negan. “I mean, it's boring as all fuck, and I haven't had any pleasant visits lately, but otherwise, I can't complain.”

“Like I said, it'll be a few more days. Hope you don't get too bored waiting,” he said, turning to leave. “We'll be back when we can.”

“Wait up for a second, I wanted to ask you something.” Rick turned back around to see Negan grinning at him. “After all of this...after all the shit we've done together, all that I've done to you and let you and your girlfriend do to me...you trust me yet?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S OVER FOREVER FUCK YES  
> bye guys thanks for sticking this bullshit out to the end <3 it's readers like you that enable me to do this shit that I apparently hate so much but secretly love and i appreciate the hell


End file.
